Ten minutes
by BrightandGold
Summary: Maybe getting married wasn't all that bad? They seemed to be drawn to each other by some sort of feeling.


Dipper stays there for about ten minutes, she knows he's upset about the news, there was no point in trying to make him feel better about what was happening. She bids him bye with a soft smile, pity behind her visage.

Long arms bend over her knees, ichor eyes peering at her from over the sheets. "Pine Tree seems mad." She could hear the grin behind his words, despite not being to see his mouth. He stands to sit cross-legged on her bed.

The blonde sits up straight, leaning against the wall. "Yeah, but I dunno what to do about it. Like to make him feel better." She avoids eye contact, looking at the window instead of her fiancé. Alice rolls her eyes when she feels hands slide up her thighs, hearing him agree even though he wasn't listening.

"Yeah, good idea." His murmurs, hands wrapping around her waist and slowly lays her down, blonde hair sprawled out around her on the silk pillows.

He bunches up her skirt and pushes it up to her waist, his fingers trail down her inner thighs before stopping at the mound of flesh covered by her underwear. "You talk, I listen. I wanna hear you sing." His breath is hot against her skin, fingers brushing her folds through cotton fabric.

Alice exhales through her nose loudly, taking a moment to think as his fingers pinch her clit through thin cloth. "What should we do?" A fingers teases her opening, warm muscle wrapping around her swollen bud.

The dream demon looks up from her legs as he darts his tongue between her folds, eyes hooded and dark. She sucks in her bottom lip and leans her head to the ceiling, muffling her moans. "You're not helping." She grinds her hips when he sits up.

Bill trails up to kiss her chin, pecking kisses to her lips down to her neck, leaving marks in his wake. "I'm helping with the stress. Tell Pine Tree to get over it, he's had his chance." He unbuttons the top of her sundress and she pulls her arms out of it, bundling the dress up at the waist.

His lips press against her nipple, tongue swirling around pink skin before sucking in air, she moans, chest rising and falling slowly. "As much as I like to see you make those faces when I taste you." Blush coats her cheeks.

He grabs her thighs and pulls her on his lap, grinding the obvious erection against her heat. "I wanna see the faces you make when I fuck you." He smirks, pulling off the gold hoodie and throwing it to the floor.

Long fingers hook under the elastic band of his boxers, nudging the clothing down and pulling himself out, rubbing the balmy heat of his cock against her folds. Bill rips her underwear in half, shoving himself in and fulling her to the hilt, he waits a moment before moving his hips back and thrusting forward.

Sweat beads at her temple, a moan escaping her throat as he thrusts back into her, the pattern rigid and quick, hitting spots that release the most wonderful sounds. "Bill - _ah_! We have to talk about _this_." She trails on, her hands bunching up the sheets on her bed, heat building up in her stomach.

He balances his hand beside her head and leaves the other on her hip, leaning over her and slowing down the pace of his hips, face a lengths away from hers. "Fine. Let's talk." Bill snaps his hips up to meet hers, grin spreading across his lips.

Bill places his hands on her thighs, hardly wrapping his fingers around the thick flesh and thrusting forward, stars behind his eyelashes. "Can you remember what we were talking about earlier, doll?" He places a kiss just above her knee, looking down at her flushed face.

The hybrid hums, starting to feel a dull ache from the inside. "About." A muffled keen comes from her throat, eyes screwed shut. "Getting married, something after that." She sings, trying to get all her words out before she moans again.

Long fingers run back and forth across her belly, occasionally sneaking down between her legs and playing with her swollen bud. "Almost there, doll." He laughs, rubbing fingers against her folds, where they were joined.

Stars and constellation swirl around amber eyes before she arches over, hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her hips down to meet his thrusts. When he realizes that she was close to her peak, he slows down, slowly pulling from her and watching her juices drip from his cock. "I'm not letting you cum until you tell me." She whines, scratching her nails at his back to get the release she was hoping for.

Bill thrusts back in after a moment, filling her back up and flicking his fingers at her clit. "Marriage, to what? Remember this." He starts back up, not missing a beat as he thrusts back into her quickly.

She blonde opens her eyes, realizing what they were saying just a few minutes earlier. "Oh! Oh! _Marriage, and why Dipper was so sad_!" Alice shouts into the warm air, hands bunching the sheets up and arching over, warm hands pressed against her sides and occasionally sneaking down to the apex of her thighs.

The dream demon nods, going back to make her cum. "Hear me out, kid. Forget about it." She groans, rolling her eyes and trying to focus.

Alice closes her eyes, going back to focus on the heat spreading like wildlife in her gut, his fingers slide between her legs and she's murmuring out Latin. "Doll, look at me." He doesn't stop, just lays her down on the bed with her legs still wrapped his waist, barely even stopping the rigid pattern.

Ichor, gold eyes flicker over her flushed face, her eyes hooded and swirling around with pleasure. He gives her that smirk, all teeth, barely any lip. She doesn't know why she's fallen in love with this look he gives her, or why she was cumming to it.

A loud moan escapes her lips, still feeling his fingers pinch the swollen nub between her legs, her chest buzzing with sounds of pure euphoria. Glitter explodes in the back of her mind, some old tune playing like a broken record in her head. Bill cums after her, quiet and messy, just a few groans and shivers before he retracts his hips and releases on her thighs. Hot liquid rolling from her belly, going her side and dripping down to the bedsheets.

He sighs, dumping his body beside hers on the silk sheets. Bill sprawls his fingers on her stomach, laying his head between the section of her neck and shoulder, pressing soft kisses there and pulling off the rest of her dress. "Still remember what we were talking about earlier?"

Amber eyes look up as he sits on his elbows, his torso bare. "About what?" She pulls her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear and leaning in.

"That I could fuck you again." He places his knees on either side of her hips, bending over to nibble her earlobe, wrapping long arms around her waist and picking up body up close to his.

Alice smacks his back, earning a laugh, her face blossoming with a rosy red and rolling over on her back. "We didn't agree on that."

The demon wraps his hands around her waist and picks her up to sit on his lap, he laughs, her face blushing harder when realizing that she wasn't wearing anything. "Not yet, kid. But I can make you say otherwise." He drags his palm up her back, his fingers rolling down her spine.


End file.
